Bitter Beginnings
by SparkleMadness
Summary: Entry for "A picture is worth a thousand words" contest. Edward and Bella are instantly drawn to eachother, a true tale of love at first sight. But will Edward's dark nature end the romance before it even begins?


**"A picture is worth a thousand words"**

**Title: Bitter Beginnings**

**Summary: Edward and Bella are instantly drawn to each other, a true tale of love at first sight. But will Edward's dark nature end the romance before it even begins?**

**Warning: Contains dark themes - violence and language.  
**

**Author(s): SparkleMadness**

**Disclaimer: Twilight and its characters are the sole property of Stephenie Meyer.**

**Photo Prompt: http:/www(dot)onepictureequals1000words(dot)blogspot(dot)com/2010/08/blog-post_5516(dot)html**

**To view other entries for this contest, please visit ****http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/2278443/****

* * *

**

My Bella, my poor Bella. I could hardly recognize the woman standing in front of me; feasting on a helpless victim as if it were her last meal and she needed to savor every last drop. I watched her, helpless to do anything other than sigh in recognition. I heard a groan and to my left there lay another victim of Bella's intense thirst; the other casualty had dared to try and stop her but failed miserably. This innocent soul was none other than Jacob Black. He looked nothing like the massive wolf he had just been moments ago. Now he lay frail and looking every bit the 16-year old boy that he was.

Cursed by his heritage, he was destined to protect the lives of humans and had stumbled into a precarious situation, unaware of what lie ahead. Bella's strength and his naivety proved to be a lethal combination and the end result was another casualty in an endless list of victims. He now lay in agony, wounded and at the brink of death. I was curious as to why he came alone but I had to count my blessings that he did. I don't know what would have happened had a pack of wolves descended upon us.

I could hear his heartbeat becoming slower and slower, and I felt an overwhelming sense of guilt at what had transpired. I never meant for any of this to happen but I couldn't regret that I had met Bella and found in her my one true mate. I had hoped that my guidance would be enough to steer her away from the vicious thirst that accompanied a newborn, but my failure to properly prepare her for this new life was now taunting me as I continued to look on at all the destruction she caused. Her thirst for blood had become excessively strong and I was left cleaning up the mess that she left behind. Feeling like a complete and utter failure, there was nothing more I could do but sit back and watch as she wreaked havoc on the town of Forks, and leave behind a trail of devastation.

x-x-x

My junior year at Forks High School had started just like the other countless centuries of junior years had begun, tiring and long. I had become accustom to the robotic routine that was high school and everything it entailed. The constant pretense of pretending to be somewhat interested in all this useless information was tiresome, especially when I knew more about what was being taught than the actual teachers themselves. Add to it the fact that it was not at all probable that I would use any of this ridiculous knowledge now or anytime in the future. Thankfully the year was halfway through and I could practically taste the changing seasons on the tip of my tongue. The summer months were fast approaching, bringing with it a welcomed reprieve from the daily torture otherwise known as high school.

With that thought in mind, I parked my car and headed to my first class, preparing myself mentally for another meticulous, uninteresting day. Walking into Bio I could hear the incessant chatter of the numerous teenage girls, wondering if I had a girlfriend, what cologne I wore, and of course commenting on how 'gorgeous' I was. These vapid girls did nothing but annoy me and yearn for a moment where I could show them what I was really capable of.

I took my seat and did my best to drown out all the chatter that was surrounding me; there were times I despised my gift and this was definitely one those moments. I glanced toward the front of the room and that's when I saw her standing there, more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen in my countless years on earth. I could see her brown eyes glisten as she panned the room, nervously gripping the piece of paper in her hand. I could hear her heart pounding as she stood there looking like a deer caught in headlights; all of which was nothing less than utterly endearing and slightly confusing at the same time. The only open seat in the class happened to be right next to me, and I was eagerly waiting for her to join me so I might speak to this fascinating creature. I wanted to know everything about her and the anticipation was growing with each passing minute.

However, try as I might, I couldn't hear a single thought coming from the direction from which she stood. I concentrated with all my might but there was nothing but silence. This frustrated me, and much to my annoyance, peaked my curiosity. Who was she and why couldn't I read her thoughts? As she started walking towards the table, I could hear her heart rate increase the closer she got. I felt myself chuckle a bit but I did my best to hide it for this brief display of emotion was uncharacteristic of me, strange even. Before I could even grasp the complexity of what had just transpired, everything came to a standstill. A small but powerful breeze swept across the room, bringing with it her intoxicating scent. I inhaled deeply, filling my lungs with its powerful fragrance.

A physically powerful desire struck me so fiercely in that moment, unlike anything I had ever felt. I wanted to sink my sharp teeth into her creamy flesh and taste her marvelous blood. Panicking, I closed my eyes, and steeled myself against the onslaught of her delicious scent. I snapped my mouth closed and gritted my teeth and ceased breathing altogether. I clenched my fists to keep from killing this innocent girl and revealing my secret to half of the town. Opening my eyes, I saw the fear in her eyes but controlling myself was the only thing I could focus on.

She sat down and avoided direct eye contact with me but after a few minutes I could see in her expression that she was pondering if she should say something.

"H-h-hh-hi" she stammered out quietly, barley even a whisper.

Instead of attempting to mutter some polite response I grabbed my books and hightailed it out of there. I couldn't recall the last time I had been struck with such a powerful desire to taste human blood and it was freighting and perplexing. I paced the halls and contemplated what the right course of action was while attempting to rid my mind of her enthralling scent. I headed to the office and pleaded for a class change but the incompetent staff did nothing more than exasperate me further. I threw my books in my locker and headed toward my car for some much needed fresh air. I knew that there was no way I could get through the day after what had just happened.

I hopped in the car and noticed that Rosalie's car was missing from the lot. _Had she left early as well? _I was too preoccupied with my own dilemma to give it a second thought. I put the key in the ignition and headed home. As I entered the driveway I could hear them, whispering and arguing about something but I was still wrapping my head around the new resident of Forks. I could hear Alice going back and forth _Maybe I should tell him_, but Carlisle's thoughts came rushing into my head even stronger as I gripped the doorknob in confusion.

_Perhaps we should leave forks, save the town from unnecessary bloodshed. _I opened the door baffled as to why Carlisle would think of doing such a thing. What was going on today? It was as if my reality had somehow shifted from relatively normal and straight into the twilight zone.

As soon as I entered the living room I saw that they had all come together, sitting patiently and quietly thinking of mundane things like butterflies and rain to guard their thoughts. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting on the love seat, Rosalie with her cold stare and Emmett always the joker tossing me a playful grin. Alice and Jasper were standing in the corner with blank stares as Carlisle and Esme walked toward me.

"Come Son, we need to have a family meeting. Something has come to my attention and it needs immediate action." He said calmly as he ushered me to an empty seat on the sofa.

I was dumbfounded and in shock so I followed him aimlessly toward the couch unaware of what was taking place. I tried to read Carlisle's mind but he was singing "Somewhere Over the Rainbow" over and over again, a clever tact to keep me out of his head. Before he could even begin Alice ran towards me, hugging me with all her might.

"Don't do it Edward, don't change her." She pleaded in her high soprano. "Don't ruin what we've built, don't destroy the family." I saw the fear and sadness in her eyes.

"Alice, sweetheart, let's not overwhelm him. It's a lot to take in." Jasper said, enveloping us in a blanket of calm. He pulled Alice from around me and gripped her tightly to his side. I could tell from his face that he was just as overwhelmed as I was.

"Alice, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not changing anyone, have you lost it?" I replied angrily, annoyed that she too was blocking me, reciting the pledge of allegiance in multiple languages. This lack of information was beyond frustrating and I was ready to explode on everyone in the room.

"Is anyone going to explain to me what the hell is going on?" I asked as I surveyed the room, looking at each of their faces. "I've already had a terrible day and I don't need this shit so lets get on with it."

"Your sister had a vision that has left us all a bit uneasy, a vision that pertains to you son." Carlisle stated grimly. I wasn't used to seeing him so uneasy. It shocked me a bit. I sat there stunned, waiting for him- for anyone- to fill in the blanks.

"I assume you've met Bella." Carlisle remarked causally.

"Who?" I paused for a moment and saw everyone in the room exchanging glances. "I don't know who this Bella is, but there is a new student at school. Could this be the person you are referring to?" I asked. I was praying that I was wrong; I didn't want to lose out on my chance at getting to know this girl before I had even uttered a word to her.

"Yes Son, that is her. Alice has seen you change her in three days time and the repercussions of that are to say the least, terrible. Chaos that this small town hasn't seen in ages, bloodshed that is unnecessary and freighting. I know you just met her but Alice is certain that if you don't leave immediately, it's not a matter of if it will happen but when." He replied evenly.

My mind was reeling, so much so that I was having a difficult time trying to form words. My initial reaction was to deny what he was saying. The more time I took to absorb his words and everyone's angry thoughts pushing at me, the angrier I became. I wasn't about to take this lying down.

"I know this is a lot to take in but we don't have the luxury of a lengthy discussion. Please son, take my word, gather your things and head toward the Denali's residence." He remarked sorrowfully, I could see the pain in his eyes and the fear behind his words.

"Carlisle, I don't understand. I haven't even talked to this girl, let alone thought about changing her. How can you be so certain? I refuse to be shuffled off to the Denali's when you are well aware that Alice's visions are subjective, based on decisions, decisions in which I have not even made." I replied heatedly. I wasn't about to let them be rid of me that easily.

"Have I ever steered you wrong?" Carlisle asked. "I have always made it my first priority to look out of the best interests of this family and this is how it has to be, for now at least. It wont be forever, just until we can get a better handle on this situation and prepare for any unwanted events."

Rosalie got up from the loveseat and sped across the room, stopping right infront of my face. She hissed as she looked me straight in the eye. _If you mess up this family, I'll rip you to shreds_. She grabbed my wrist and licked her lips as she studied my flesh. I caught a glimpse of an image that flashed in her head, she was having a feast with my wrist as my other torn body parts lay in pieces beside her.

"Back the fuck off Rosalie, go back to your dungeon and do what you do best. Continue Sulking about this life you despise until no one can stand to be around you" I got up and began pounding my fist into the wall. I saw Emmett shake his head in disappointment, who was he to judge.

" Hey hey, Calm down Eddie boy. Now just cause the shit has hit the fan doesnt mean you have to be a bitch about it. Take one for the team, we're all in this together" He said jokingly with a hint of seriousness. I turned my back to him not bothering to reply and headed toward the staircase. I didnt need any of them not after this.

I looked around the room and none of them said a word, no disagreement or concerns about me leaving. I felt betrayed and cast aside from the people I had spent decades with my so-called "family". One unsettling vision and I was thrown out like yesterdays news. I didn't want to argue anymore. I had heard all that I needed to hear. I wasn't convinced one bit that Alice's vision would come to pass, but I headed up to my room and gathered my belongings anyway. I stormed out the front door not bothering to say goodbye to anyone as I put the car in drive and sped out of there like the speed of light.

I saw Carlisle from my rearview mirror as I sped off, disappointment was evident on his face but I didn't care. I had done nothing in all the decades we had been together that would justify such a harsh reaction.

When I came upon the edge of town I slowed down a bit and decided right then and there that I wasn't going to leave without having at least one decent conversation with this stranger that sought to break up the only family I had ever known. I turned the car around and headed towards Forks, and slowly passed the high school careful not to draw attention to myself.

The sun had begun to peak out from behind the clouds so I knew my family would be nowhere in sight. My tinted windows provided appropriate coverage but I knew not to get too close as to allow anyone the chance at seeing my true being. School has just let out and as the crowd of students began to thin and I saw her walking slowly in the parking lot, her hair shining in the sun. She looked even more extraordinarily beautiful as she did this morning, if that was even possible. Mike was being his usual irritating self, and she did her best to dodge his awkward conversation attempts, smiling politely but not bothering to stop and chat. She hopped in that piece of junk she called a car and I followed her, intent on hearing her sweet voice one last time before I was exiled from Forks.

She pulled in her driveway and if it were at all possible, I would have had a heart attack. At this very moment I realized that she was sitting in front of Chief Swans house, it couldn't be maybe she was just visiting. This had to be some sort of cruel joke that fate was having at my expense. I could see a little how Alice would have been so freaked out about her vision but she had overblown the severity of it. I pulled to the side, out of the way and waited as they exchanged pleasantries and Chief Swan hopped in his car and headed out. Ahh all alone, the perfect opportunity, but there was still too much light out and I had to bide my time until I knocked on her door. I was hoping it would be soon, hopefully before Chief Swan returned to ruin my plans.

The minutes passed by fairly quickly and I was getting anxious for the sun to set and stretch my legs. Finally. At last it was dark enough for me to approach her home, with still no sign of Chief Swan in sight. I exhaled a sigh of relief and slowly walked toward the door. As I approached the sidewalk leading to her front porch, I could see her through the living room window sitting there watching television but not really paying attention to anything on the screen. I knocked softly and tried my best not to let myself get out of control. She opened the door slowly and a tiny crack revealed her stunning face.

" Hii…..Um what are you doing here?" She asked shyly.

I smiled as her voice filled me with so much delight that it confused for a brief moment. She cleared her throat in attempt to get my attention and I came down back to reality.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, my name is Edward Cullen and you're Bella. Correct?" she nodded her head in agreement. "I wasn't feeling very well earlier and I had to leave class early as you know. I was wondering if you could fill me in on what I missed" I replied nonchalantly.

"Oh, well yeah… I guess I could. Edward, right? Come in and I'll grab my notes from my room, I'll try my best to give you a quick overview of what went on. I'm sorry if I seem unwelcoming, I'm just new here and it's been a difficult transition." She said timidly.

She was so cute and innocent, it reminded me of the days in my youth back when everything was far less complicated. Those carefree moments where a boy and a girl met and proceeded to begin a bashful courting. She ran up the stairs and I looked around the living room, it was all so warm and inviting. The Cullen home was always clean and sleek; at times it was difficult to tell if anyone even lived there.

"I'm sorry about the mess. My dad has been a bachelor most his life so he is a little behind in the cleaning department. Shall we go over my notes?" She inquired.

"Tell me Bella, where did you live before Forks?" I asked. "I'm curious as to why someone would exile themselves to such a small town." I could see she was getting nervous and I smiled at her reaction to me.

"Well, I was living in Phoenix with my mother but she remarried and she needed time with her new husband." She said, a frown marring her face. For some inexplicable reason I didn't like it. "They relocated to Florida and I decided to spend some time with my dear ol' dad. I figured it could be a wedding present in lieu of an actual one." She said lightheartedly.

"Why not just come for summer vacation, that would be considered an appropriate amount of time for the newlyweds." I posed the question to her as she bit her lip and tugged at her shirt. I could tell from her eyes that she was as taken with me as I was with her.

" Well I uhh… did you really come over here to go over Bio notes or to ask me my life story." She replied teasingly.

I smiled in spite of myself. "I guess you've caught me. I must be honest here Bella, I'm drawn to you and I've never felt this way before. It's as if you're the first girl I've ever laid eyes upon, I don't mean to frighten you but I am peaked with great curiosity and you are the subject."

She stood there silent and I was afraid that I had scared her off before we had even gotten to know each other.

"I have to admit, when I saw you in class I was so nervous but excited. You are enticingly interesting and unlike any other boy I've seen in this town or in Phoenix." She responded bashfully.

I smiled and felt a sense of ease and comfort that my bold confession hadn't immediately scared her off.

"Bella, would you object to a walk in the woods? I promise not to get you lost or cause you any bodily harm. At least not unless you want me to." I grinned and we both got lost in each other's eyes for a moment.

"I'd love too, just let me change real quick," She said happily. I watched as she ran up the stairs before I could even mutter a response. Before long she came back down and scribbled a quick note for her father, explaining her whereabouts and we headed out.

We took a long walk through the woods, discussing everything from books to music, our lives and everything that our hearts desired to know. I was in a state of bliss and I couldn't believe after all these years someone could capture my interest as much as Bella. I had always envied Alice and Jasper as well as Emmett and Rosalie; they had found someone to share their life with. It was getting late and I could tell she was getting tired so I walked her to her door.

"Bella this has been the most amazing night, I've never met anyone quite like you. I hope to see you again." I managed to say before she headed inside. She turned and stood in the doorway, brushing the hair from her face.

"I feel the same way, I feel this connection between us. I can't explain it but I feel as if I've known you my whole life. It's both terrifying and liberating." She responded gleefully.

I leaned in and planted a soft kiss upon her lips, I don't know what came over me but I felt an overwhelming urge to feel her soft lips against mine. She pulled back quickly and I knew that it was a mistake to move so quickly. I wasn't used to indulging my emotions so openly and with out any warning.

"Your lips, they're so cold. Are you okay?" She asked. She placed her fingers on her lips retracing the kiss.

At that moment I knew I had overstayed my welcome. I had been so involved in this love affair that I had abandon the first cardinal rule, never reveal our true nature.

"I'm fine, Bella, I'm sorry. I have to leave now but please forgive me, and thank you for a wonderful evening." I said dejectedly.

I turned and headed to the car as fast as humanly possible, so as to not draw attention to myself. I jumped in the car and sped off at just the right moment. No sooner had I made my exit, I saw Chief Swan pull in behind me. The silence was cut short as a voice came from behind me, I knew exactly who it was. Alice.

"Edward, what are you doing?" She hissed. "You're supposed to be with the Denali's and here you are with the very girl that we warned you about. Have you completely lost your mind!" She shouted crossly.

"Alice for heavens sake calm down, you know that I can control myself. I just wanted to see what all the grief was about, and look I had a pleasant conversation with her and no one was harmed or changed." I replied exasperatingly.

"That's not the point Edward, you need to stay as far away from that girl as you can. It's not safe for her or you. I had another vision and it wasn't any better than the last one. The change has moved up and if you don't leave now then in a matter of hours there will be a newborn running the streets of Forks." She said dreadfully.

"Listen Alice, I've been a vampire long enough to know what is best for me. I don't need you lecturing me. You're visions are subjective; nothing is concrete. I'm leaving right now as we speak." I said irately. I pulled the car over and turned toward the back seat "I'm sorry to have to do this but get the fuck out of my car" I shouted heatedly.

She looked at me with fury in her eyes and I could tell she wanted to say something but didn't. She hoped out of the car and I saw her disappear into the night. I felt bad for hurting her but I didn't need anyone to baby-sit me or watch my every move. Now I got a better understanding of how Jasper feels. With Alice now gone, I drove for as long as I could before I stopped at a hotel along the highway. I didn't need sleep but the sun would begin to rise soon and I needed to be indoors.

I couldn't believe how much my world had been turned upside down in only one day. Bella was the light in the darkness that had surrounded me for decades and I felt a need to be close to her. I paced around the room for hours, struggling with the emotions that were stirring up inside of me. Before I knew it I opened the curtains to find that it was dark out. I gathered my things and decided that I needed to get to the Denali's before I lost my mind; all this time alone was doing nothing but confusing me even more.

I got back on the highway but all I could think about was Bella. I phoned Jasper and asked to speak with Alice. I felt the need to apologize for my previous behavior. However, he informed me that the family had left Forks to go hunting together and Alice was out tracking a bear. Perfect. I couldn't have planned this better myself. When we hunt, we give ourselves over to our instincts; therefore Alice wouldn't have any visions. She'd be too distracted with the hunt. I hung up the phone, elated with my good fortune and pulled a quick u-turn heading to Forks as fast as I could. I needed a little more time with Bella and if anything got out of control I would leave before anything terrible happened. This was my last chance and I knew that it would never be this easy again. I was driving so fast I couldn't even make out the street signs but I knew exactly where I was going. It felt like forever but I finally made it back to Forks at the perfect time for another late night walk through the woods. I parked the car near Bella's house and I saw her cross the street into the woods. It was as if she had read my mind, almost as if she knew I was coming. I followed her a little ways behind and she paused in her step as if she knew I was there. She turned around and I saw a small smile spread across her face, her eyes sparkled beneath the moonlight.

"Edward" She smiled widely and I could see the contentment in her eyes. "I was hoping if I went for a walk you'd come. I don't know how I knew but I just felt it. And here you are. If I weren't so superstitious I'd say it was fate," she laughed.

I chuckled because I knew she was right. I walked closer to her and I could feel her tense up a bit.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Edward, be honest with me, is there something different about you? Please just tell me, I can't handle being kept in the dark," she said gravely.

"Bella, please lets not go there. Let's just enjoy what we have now, don't ruin it with idiotic questions" I said angrily, the last thing I needed was another inquiry.

"Idiotic? Listen mister, I may not be as witty or intelligent as you but I can hold my own. Now either tell me the truth or turn around and walk your ass out of these woods." She shouted furiously.

"Bella please, let it go, don't ruin the moment." I said tensely. I could feel myself becoming agitated. I heard the leaves crackle, followed by a cool breeze that swept throughout the forest. I saw Bella's hair flowing in the light breeze her intoxicating scent once again took a hold of my emotions.

She walked up towards me our faces so close to one another; the scent became almost similar to a drug that was taking control of my mind and body. I could feel myself tense up even more as she moved closer and closer to me.

"Bella, please let it go " I managed to grit through my teeth. Everything around me was spinning and I knew I had to get control of myself and soon. I couldn't bear the thought of hurting her.

"NO! I want to know the truth, and I wont be happy with anything less," she shouted. In her anger she lost her footing and fell backwards scraping her palm on a branch. The minuscule drop of blood that erupted from the wound was the catalyst that sent me to the edge. I need a taste and I needed it now.

I threw a branch with all my might trying to stop what was inevitable now, but it only distracted me for a brief moment. The branch landed with so much force that it shook the ground beneath us. I saw her take a few steps back and struggle to keep her balance, it threw her for a second but she stood up straight as ever.

"Is that what you wanted, to see who I really was. Are you happy now? I'm a monster; I've killed people, drained them and watched as they took their last breath. Can you handle it, the good and the bad?" I yelled heatedly. I was shaking with all the rage and despair that was racing through me. I knew I was going to lose her before I even had her.

She stood there silent. I could tell she was afraid but trying to hide it from me.

"You're a …what are you, a zombie?" She asked fearfully.

I walked up to her as close as I could, her warm breath brushing across my face.

"You know exactly what I am," I shouted at the top of my lungs.

Everything became hazy and it was as if I was watching someone else grab her like a rag doll and sink his teeth into her creamy white neck. She didn't scream or fight it, just lay there waiting for the attack to be over; praying she would survive. I could hear her heart begin to slow and I knew she was loosing too much blood. Even in the haze of my blood lust, I knew not to take another life- her life. I placed her on the ground and ran as fast as I could, climbing up trees and screaming with all the rage that had been building up inside of me. I don't know how long I was gone but when I returned I saw her lying there, right where I left her, screaming in pain. The venom was spreading throughout her body and I couldn't suck it out without killing her. The blood loss from before was too great. What had I done? Alice was right, she knew this would happen but I wouldn't listen.

Kneeling down beside her twitching body, I brushed the hair away from her face. "Bella, it'll be over soon," I said wretchedly. I didn't know what to do or how to fix it, so I picked her up and put her in the car while I ran into her house and left a note for her father. I didn't know what to put or say so I just said that she was out.

I drove and drove, with no destination in sight. Her screaming was incessant and I knew if I pulled over anywhere close to town people would hear it and become concerned. I finally pulled over in an old dirt road far from any houses or people who could hear her screams. Hours passed and the screams lessened but every now and then a loud scream would ring out into the night. The sun began to rise as I heard my phone vibrate in my bag, it was Carlisle.

"Son, please tell me you didn't do it." He pleaded. "The Chief is knocking down every door looking for his daughter, this is not good for any of us." he remarked nervously.

"Carlisle, I'm sorry. I don't know what happened, but it has happened. She's begun the change and I can't take it back. I hope you forgive me one day." I whispered sadly. It was not only a plea to Carlisle, but to Bella as well. I hung up the phone and concentrated on Bella. She still had one more day of pain and agony and all I could do was sit and wait till it was over. The hours kept going by, and before I knew it the sun had set again and the screams had dwindled considerably; there was now only an uncomfortable silence. I heard a whimper and brushed my hand against her face, I was praying she would forgive me for damning her to this life. I would never wish this upon anyone but here she was, laying in the back seat of my car, no longer a sweet innocent girl, but that of a bloodthirsty, cold body that identified her as one of my own.

Suddenly without warning, she shot up from the backseat and screamed as loud as she could. I placed my hands upon her and she jerked away growling, and dripping venom from her mouth.

"Stay away from me! I know what you are, and I'm not going to let you kill me!" she snarled.

"Bella, please calm down. Something has happened, something that neither you or I was prepared for, but nonetheless it has happened."

I could see her catch a look at herself in the rearview mirror, and she froze in that moment, unable to speak.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I lost control and …you aren't human anymore. You.." I sighed, "You and I are the same now, and I couldn't feel more dreadful about it. I'll never forgive myself." I said despondently.

"My eyes …I don't even recognize myself. When you say I'm like you, what exactly do you mean and please don't be vague" She replied.

"Bella, the time to play dumb has come and gone, you are a vampire. I'm sure you were aware of this the minute I stepped into those woods." I responded, I felt an ache in my very core as the words passed my lips. I had done this to her, no one was to blame but me.

"You're right " She sighed in response. "I was hoping it wasn't true, that it was just something I had made up in my head. But now look at me, I'm a monster" She put her head in her hands and began to sob. She coughed a bit trying to clear her throat. "My throat, it's on fire, I'm so thirsty, what's wrong with me?" She shouted fearfully.

"Bella, you're fine. You haven't fed; you need blood and I will help you with that. I will teach you how to quench your thirst and refrain from harming any humans at the same time. A sort of vegetarian diet if you will," I said with a soft chuckle. I turned around and began to start the car but before I could even put the car in drive she leaped out running for god knows what. I had never tamed a newborn before and I was sure that this would be an atrocious learning experience. I turned the car off and was about to head out to catch her when my phone beeped with a text from Carlisle.

Tipped off Charlie that Bella was seen in Portland, buys you a few days but please be careful. – Carlisle

Great, I still had that to worry about. Within a few feet from exiting the car I knew exactly what she was after, a human. I could smell the scent strong and in close proximity. I had to stop her before she did something she'd regret. I ran as fast as I could but I was too late, I saw her in a small wooded area draining the blood of her first victim. A helpless female hiker no older than 18 was lying there while Bella feasted on her blood. I could tell from her slowed heart rate that she was loosing too much blood and in few minutes she would be dead. I wasn't about to have another life on my hands, so I leapt into action. I grabbed Bella's arm and tried to drag her off of the body but she turned her head and snarled at me, snapping her teeth. She was protecting her kill. From me? I was in way over my head. She threw me with all her might and I flew deep into the woods until I hit a tree and knocked a few others down with the force of my body against it. I brushed myself off and ran back as fast as I could but there was no sign of Bella, just the body of the victim she had left behind. I turned to go after her, as I knew precisely where she was headed. We were at least three hours from Forks but with her new strength and speed it wouldn't take her long to get there. Before I could even start chasing her I heard a loud growl from behind me. There were four huge wolves descending upon me, snarling and ready to attack at any moment. I saw someone walking towards me from behind them, cut off shorts, no shirt and anger across his face that could kill someone. It was Jacob Black, second in command - from what I gathered from his mind- of the wolf pack that resided on the Quileute reservation.

"So its true, you cold ones have taken a human life," He said to me, the disgust was dripping from his every word.

"It was an accident, perhaps we can talk this out like civilized human beings. I know the rules of the treaty but this could not be helped" I responded calmly. I had to find Bella and I had to find her now.

_Yeah right, who does he think he is _the silver wolf thought to himself _let us chop his ass to bits._

"The rules of the treaty are clearly written out, you take a human life and we take you out" He replied critically, he was basking in the delight at the thought of killing me.

I could hear the sounds of cars passing by and I knew we were close to a highway. My only chance at losing these beasts and finding Bella was to run to the highway where the wolves wouldn't dare go. They couldn't risk revealing themselves to anyone; it would cause confusion and threaten to reveal their identities. I saw Jacob turn and whisper something to his fellow pack members and I took this opportunity to run as fast as I could towards the highway. I could hear them behind me but they were no match for my incredible speed. I was there before they could even comprehend what had just happened.

They had all shifted into their human forms, but with no clothes in site they were stuck to ducking behind the trees. I chuckled a bit but this was a short victory and I didn't have time to relish it. Jacob was running right towards me, his teeth clenched and his heart racing a mile a minute. I took off running again, he could follow me all he wanted but he would never catch up to me. I was nearing the edge of Forks and I picked up Bella's scent, strong as the first time I had first smelled it. Of course she would go to home, it's where she feels safe and at a time like this comfort is what she'd run to. I heard someone scream and I knew that she wasn't done quenching her thirst; she had found another victim.

In a small wooded area behind a bush, I found her crouched over a body, the body of a fellow classmate, Mike Newton and beside him was none other than Jessica Stanley. Jessica lay a few feet from Mike, out cold but from what I could tell still alive. Mike however was not as lucky; he had become Bella's second victim. I made an attempt to grab Bella, and as I rushed upon her, she sensed I was there and took me down without even flinching. She tossed me toward the ground and her strength astounded me, I wasn't able to jump back up as quickly as I was used to. I walked back towards her slowly, trying not to startle her.

"Bella, don't do this. These are innocent people, your friends and classmates. Let me help you, teach you how to quench your thirst without harming anyone. Please my love, you don't have to be a monster." I said softly.

She paused for a second and I could tell that she was thinking about what I had just said. Suddenly a russet colored wolf came galloping towards us, heading straight for Bella.

"No!" I snarled. "Let me help her please!" I shouted.

But Bella wasn't afraid; she stood there ready for whatever should come. I saw the other wolves coming up from behind him but they paused and stood a few hundred yards away. I didn't know what was going on but I was glad that they weren't trying to attack her as well. The russet colored wolf slowed in its stepped as if it was confused by what it was seeing. Bella smirked as she picked up Jessica's unconscious body and ran deeper into the woods. I followed her, as did the giant wolf. Deeper and deeper into the woods, passing tree after tree, I was afraid to find out what she would do next. Where the hell was she going? She stopped dead in her tracks placing Jessica a few feet behind her and then turned toward us both. Without warning she ran straight for the russet colored wolf, lifting him up and tossing him on the ground with all her might, breaking countless bones in the process. The beast tried to fight back as best as he could but he was no match for her strength. She threw him against a tree and he howled loudly but no one came to his rescue. She sank her teeth into his neck, careful not to inject any venom. I wanted to chuckle at her disgusted face as she came up quickly spitting out what she had just consumed. She tossed him aside and began to circle around Jessica. The russet colored wolf had phased into his human form and I could see that it was Jacob Black, lying there in pain. I leaned over to check on him, I didn't want to see another life lost but I was powerless to stop her.

"Jacob, I'm sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen." I sighed deeply "Why didn't the pack come to your aide?" I asked with confusion.

"Told them…told them to let me handle it, I didn't know Bella was one of you," he managed to choke out.

I heard a soft groan and I turned to see Bella taking her next victim. She was getting full and I hoped this was enough to spare Jessica. After a few minutes had passed she stood up and began to stare at the moon as if it was the first time she'd laid eyes on it. Blood was still dripping from the corners of her mouth; her eyes were a bright crimson red. I walked a bit closer to Jessica and let out a huge sigh of relief, she was still alive. What had I done? I turned a beautiful, innocent, and carefree girl into a bloodthirsty vampire. She unexpectedly began to cry as she took a look around and saw how much damage she had done.

"Edward…" She whimpered, falling to her knees, " What have I done? I … I don't know who I am anymore" She said as she began to sob.

I walked toward her slowly, crouching down in front of her, and placed my arms around her as she positioned her head on my shoulders. I caressed her hair and let her exhale all the emotions that had suddenly surfaced in the wake of her transformation.

"Its not your fault Bella, I was the one who changed you. I did it without your permission and you weren't prepared for what would happen. I'm so sorry my love, so very sorry." I responded miserably.

She lifted her head and stared into my eyes, realization and understanding suddenly dawning on her. Now that she was a vampire, she felt it too. The bond. It wasn't just me.

"Edward, please take me away from here. Let's go somewhere just you and me, somewhere safe. Teach me how to stop killing and keep me from hurting anyone else ever again. I can't stay here, not after what I've done." She said as tears streamed across her cheeks.

"Of course my Bella, I'll take you away, far away where we can be together forever." I promised.

I told her to close her eyes and sing her favorite song as I tended to Jessica. The one bright spot in all this mess is that she hadn't killed her and I was able to suck the venom out before she become the second newborn to be let loose in Forks. I knew that if Jessica were to remember anything or become a problem, that Alice would see it and prevent any further problems from occurring. Cowardly as it may be, I just couldn't justify killing Jessica after all the deaths that had occurred thus far. Deaths that were a direct result of my own stupidity. After I was done, I took Bella in my arms as we embraced for the first time since her transformation.

Lost in the moment I felt a bit of contentment at having Bella by my side, even though the beginning of our story was less than ideal we were bonded together forever now. The moment was cut short as I heard a loud howling in the woods, it was growing closer and closer. I knew that the pack had become concerned and it wouldn't be long until they would come to rescue Jacob.

"Come Bella, let's go. I know you didn't want this life but I promise that I'll be by your side from this day forward. You are my one true mate, despite this rocky start I can see us sharing a wonderful life together." I said faithfully.

She sniffled a bit but she shook her head in agreement and wiped away the would be tears. I took her hand and we headed out of the woods, towards a future where the bloodshed that had surrounded us would be nothing more than a distant memory.


End file.
